


One Bed, Two Confessions

by westallenkiss



Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nervous TK Strand, Owelle, Protective Owen Strand, Sad Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Tarlos - Freeform, Worried Owen Strand, Worried TK Strand, michelle blake and owen are dating, michelle blake gives advice, tarlos fluff, tarlos get into a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Confessions happen with the Strands, like father like son, literally. Carlos and Michelle bond over a hurt TK and Owen...
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	One Bed, Two Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing to say about this other then it was in my head to write when I started writing all this. i needed to get here first before I could write more. i always wanted to try and write Michelle and Owen as well so I thought it would be really interesting if they acted as parents towards TK and Carlos' fight. in this world that I'm writing Michelle and Owen are already established, there is no Gywn. Thanks!

The snow finally subsided in Texas and there were a lot of 911 calls to attend to, it kept Owen pretty busy and the rest of the 126. TK was safe and sound at Carlos' place too, he didn't have to worry about that but his new worry was why his girlfriend hadn't called him or texted him to let her know she was okay. Michelle was always the first to do everything and she liked it that way. Owen liked it that way too. In fact, he loved it so much from the beginning when he first learned about her. 

Owen found himself having to use the key she gave him to get inside, this wasn't a normal occurrence, it was only for emergencies and this most definitely was an emergency or so he thought. He called out her name a few times and there was no answer so Owen started to panic a little wondering where she went off to now. It was definitely also like her to just go out in the middle of a snowstorm and save somebody just because she wanted to. Maybe her sister was in danger again but she would have let him know. Owen traveled up to the bedroom where he thought maybe she would be sleeping. And sure enough, she was there, but she wasn't in bed, she was on the floor. "Michelle!" Owen called out frantic dropping to his knees to see if she was alive. 

Michelle opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend and grinned brightly. "Why that look, what happened, is everything okay?" She asked curiously causing Owen to stop breathing so heavily at the moment.

"Um, you tell me? You're on the floor..." Owen raised his eyebrow helping her to sit up.

"Oh that, what to hear a funny story?" Michelle whispered as if she was telling him a secret. "I can't sleep on the bed if you aren't there. I like it better on the floor, I get more alone time there when I'm in the bed all I can think about is you...and our..." She blushed fully her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. Owen put his palms to her face and kissed her nose.

"You are so very ridiculous, I never heard of anyone doing that. You are so weird and I absolutely love it, now come on, get on the bed with me." Together they crawled into her bed, that Owen pretty much now had a claim on it if she couldn't sleep on it without him. "Did I mention how weird you are and how much I love you?" He was shaking his head.

"You love me?" Michelle questioned not hearing anything else but the Captian telling her that he loved her.

"Yes? Why?" Owen questioned her back, he thought she knew.

"Love, like in love?" Michelle blinked a little.

"Yes, I'm in love with you." Owen's breath hitched when he realized he actually said it to her.

"I love you too, that's why, and that's why I do that...it's not weird." She smirked a little. "But you love me at my weird, so, I'm good." She shrugged a little scrunching her nose at him. "To be completely honest Owen, I fell in love with you that night we shared a bed together and weren't even dating yet or a couple - just two strangers on a call. Do you remember that night?" Michelle was asking as she was trailing her fingertips up and down Owen's torso.

"I do, I very much do. How did you even think you loved me then?" He raised an eyebrow with a soft sigh stopping her from touching him to take her hand and gently kiss it.

"You were a gentleman, you offered to take the floor before I could. Then we just started talking on the bed together like two best friends. Everything I learned about you was the most intriguing I'd ever learned about anyone and then you asked about me, my life, my past, and you not even for a second judged me but offered to help me. That right there was a sign...a sign that I would end up with you somehow and look it here, you still love me at my weird habit of sleeping on the floor because you aren't in my bed." Michelle explained as she took a deep breath looking over Owen's features at her story.

Owen swallowed. "That night was when I knew I never wanted to be apart from you either. Why didn't we ever consider that?" He asked her curiously.

"I think we just had the impression we weren't as serious as the other was about each other yet, plus you kind of just moved here to Texas and you had your own place already with TK, it didn't seem right to just ask you to move in with me..." Michelle mentioned with a bit of a hint in her eyes now. 

"Do you want to move into my place so you don't have to sleep on the floor again?" Owen teased her but he was being all the more serious. 

Michelle frowned a little, shaking her head, "I was actually thinking the opposite, you move in here."

Captain Strand now had a difficult choice to make, he found a home where he lived with his son, but he didn't always stay with him either, a matter of fact he was still at his boyfriend's house for the past few days. He then just shrugged, "I'll do it." He cleared his throat a little, "I'll do it, TK might like the place alone when he's not with Carlos..." He added in thought...

Speaking of the handsome devil himself, he was calling Michelle on the phone. She looked to her boyfriend, "It's like you two know when you're talking about each other or something." She laughed picking it up, "TK! How are you, did you know your father was here?"

"No actually but I kinda wanted to talk to you, I need some um motherly advice that my dad kind of can't know about it, and well you know Carlos more than anyone I know..." TK was pacing back and forth downstairs at Carlos' place after he stormed out on him, just leaving him there from a fight they just had.

"Oh, let me call you back." She hung up quickly on him and smiled sweetly at Owen. "It seems as if he needs some advice that you can't answer." She laughed a little.

Owen was suspicious but understood TK's logic all too well. He put his hands up and made his way downstairs. "Allow me to make us some brunch and coffee." He called out as he was halfway down the stairs when Carlos was barging in.

"Oh hi, Capt', is Michelle here?" He was frantic. 

"Upstairs? Everything okay?" Owen raised an eyebrow taking Carlos by the shoulder to stop him from going up there. 

"I need to talk to her," He tried to calm down.

"My son just called her too, what's going on, where is he? Is he okay?" Now it was time to worry.

"He's at my place, we got into an argument that I don't think he was ready for and I think he thinks we're moving too fast and I yeah..." Carlos explained.

"Oh dear, so he wants to talk to Michelle about the same thing I bet." Owen made a face.

Carlos shook his head and ran upstairs to Michelle already talking to TK.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, TK. Carlos is an amazing man. He's very loving, caring, he spends all of his time thinking about you, he loves to gush and you moving in has been his mind for quite some time," Michelle told TK without even seeing Carlos there.

"It's just that, I mean, aren't we moving too fast? He knows how fucked up my life was and how fast I moved before I came to Texas, how do I even tell my dad this when all he did was warn me about something like this the last time?" TK worried himself forgetting that Captain Strand trusted Carlos now way more, and he was a capable adult now and didn't need anyone but Carlos because even he saw what an amazing man Carlos was for him. TK also didn't want to disappoint him again.

"Funny story, your father just said yes to moving in with me, so I think maybe you moving in with Carlos is an even better idea than you think because he's going to be there for you, TK. I know him well enough. I know it's hard to trust him but he will do everything he can to protect you. If you do love him you will see that.

"I don't know if I can yet, he hasn't even told his parents about me yet, how can I trust him? What will he tell them when I'm staying over and they just come over announced. "Parents do that you know..." TK whined. 

"Oh I see okay, wow, I am going to have to speak with him about that," Michelle said when she actually finally found him standing there listening to the entire conversation. "TK, are you going to be okay? Safe? You aren't going to do anything right?"

"No, why would I...it was just a small fight...I just said things I should have. I made a promise to him, it's just that my past crept up on me and I'm worried." He swallowed.

"I get it now," Michelle sighed. "He just showed up." She stared right at him and put her hand on her hip. 

"Wait he's at your house?" TK didn't even let her answer, he just hung up.

Michelle laughed quietly, "So why didn't you tell your parents?"

"TK knows why...I told him. That's why I left him there, I just had to leave. We were doing so good during our snowed-in alone time then he went all _"TK"_ on me and said he had to go home and I just suggested he move in with me...why to go home you know? And he got so weird at me and screamed at me, 'how do I move in with you when you haven't even told your parents about me...' and it didn't occur to me that would have something to do with it..." Carlos explained starting to pace back and forth that Michelle had to stop him. 

She sighed, "Listen, you know from the beginning TK was very old-fashioned right? It's too soon...but...it's a good idea because I know he trusts you, you left him at your house to come to talk to me, why did he stay there? Because he trusts you to come back and work it out with him.

Carlos shook his head, "He's probably gone now...I hope he doesn't do anything to hurt himself...he'll never trust me again." He continued to pace.

Michelle stopped him, bringing in to give him a small hug, "No, listen, he's just like his father. He just didn't want to disappoint you.. it’s kind of really amusing and I am trying not to laugh that the two of you were fighting over this right when Owen decided he wanted to move in with me, and he doesn't want to disappoint TK either because he literally thought he was basically living with you already." Michelle shook her head and Carlos just ended up blinking and fall back against the door frame. 

"I have to tell my parents the truth if that is what it is going to take," Carlos answered with a firm nod.

Meanwhile, downstairs TK was showing up at Michelle's door just as Owen made the perfect cappuccino for them. He wasn't going to go up until it was perfected, but he also didn't want to intrude on the conversation and he knew his son would be prancing on in any second now from the way things were going. He laughed soon as he heard TK shout for him. "In the kitchen, shhhh, Carlos and Michelle are having a heart to heart about your fight." Owen joked trying to light TK's mood already.

"No, dad, listen, it's not fair. He knows that I'm okay with going over when I want to but what will his parents think if I'm over and they show up unexpectedly. He never told them." He pouted and paced to and Owen and to make him stand in one place.

"I know that but I thought you got past that part of the relationship, you told me that you guys worked it out and you didn't care if told them or not." Owen reminded him.

"I changed my mind." TK frowned.

"You can't just change your mind like that if it makes you feel any better I trust Carlos and I know he will protect you and I know for a fact that you have never been so in love before. All that stuff in New York, TK, it was never you...this is who you are now...but if you don't want to move in with him, I also understand, you can have our place all to yourself..." His father told him as seriously as he could ever be.

"You trust me alone?" TK raised an eyebrow.

"I trust you more with Carlos," Owen answered his son. "Never thought I could trust a boy as much as I do..." He added.

"I love him, dad. I love him more than anything in this world and I guess I got scared." TK's breath hitched thinking about all of the love he had for Carlos.

"Then you don't have to be scared of anything else anymore, TK. I'm going to tell my parents. I know what I'm doing is wrong and you are right. You are 100% right - they do show up unannounced and they would be so quick to assume and it would complicate things more. I don't want to hide who I am anymore to them." Carlos said as he was coming down the stairs hearing the last part of the conversation and it was enough.

TK smiled the soft smile of his he reserved for Carlos, "I want to wake up to you every morning, Carlos. I want to share a bedroom with you and call the bedroom our own, I want to be able to make you breakfast in the morning or sleep in and have you make breakfast for me instead. I don't just want it, I need it because I need you, I need you to take care of me and tell me when I'm being a little bitch just as well as when I'm being a perfect loving boyfriend. I am sorry for getting angry, you know I'm still learning to control my anger as well." The firefighter swallowed after he finished the last sentence.

Carlos smirked the same kind of smirk he always gave TK after one of his little speeches, "I love you, Ty. And I'm not going to let this fight get in the way of how I feel. It's good we fight because we can learn from it and I'm going to love you just as much as I did only now I love you even more."

TK swooned at the way Carlos called him, "Ty" like that, he only did that when they were in bed together or when he really wanted something and no one ever called him that ever not even his parents, it was just always TK and somehow it fit when Carlos did it. He swallowed again and just nodded not able to say anything more. His eyes watered a little and his father was still standing there witnessing it all and he had the biggest smirk on his face. He never saw his son so happy when looking at Carlos. He knew this and was so glad he listened to him. 

"If you'll excuse me I have my lady to attend to, please go forth and continue your sap fest elsewhere now that we know you're going to be okay." Owen shooed them literally out the door into the brisk cold. 

"We should go to the house that is soon to be abandoned and see what we need for me to officially move into your house," TK smirked pressing a kiss to his cheek and taking his hand. 

Carlos nodded firmly, that's exactly what they did.

Back upstairs Michelle and Owen were finally back in her bed that he could now call it his too "I'm so glad it worked out, but you Strands are something else, I'll tell ya." Michelle shook her head nuzzled up against Owen's chest as she listened to his heartbeat. "You are also lucky I love you so much that you didn't make us brunch instead just cappuccinos..." She joked.

"You haven't even tried it yet," He urged her to get off of his chest.

"I rather listen to your heartbeat," She whispered staying in her position. Owen whimpered a little happily letting her do what she needed to do. His fingers trailed through her jet black hair and the other hand gently sipped at his coffee. This was what he could get used to and it was everything he ever wanted. Knowing TK was safe too was the icing on the cake for the Captain. Also knowing that he trusted his new girlfriend enough to talk to her about it too. He was as blessed as TK was finding Michelle and knowing that Carlos had also put trust in her and if it wasn't for Carlos encouraging Michelle to take a chance this moment would have never been in the cards...

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you liked it, please let me know? i do apologize if it's like really crappy, I am still learning to write for this show but I'm having such a fun time doing it and really hope that you guys liked this one so any and all feedback is appreciated. thanks so much! <3 
> 
> the next prompt will be "Playing with the other's hair" and it'll be about Carlos telling TK he finally told his parents...


End file.
